Secondary 2-amino-1-hydroxyethyl-5-pyridinols, or ".alpha.-aminomethyl-5-hydroxy-2-pyridinemethanols...have direct bronchodilator action with minimal cardiac stimulation" according to Pat. No. 3,952,101, i.e., they have "greater activity on respiratory smooth muscle than on cardiac muscle."
Surprisingly, by the omission of said aliphatic 1-hydroxy- or methanolic function the contrary is achieved, i.e., cardioactive agents according to this invention are obtained, with negligible bronchodilator action.